erindonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Reachlands
'''The Reachlands '''refers to the nation taking up the northernmost parts of the continent of Deltin. It is the ancestral home of the first humans who crossed the Sea Beyond thousands of years ago, an event called the Landing. The Reachlands is known for its history, its rain, and the wild spirit of its people. The Reachlands won independence in 840 BGS and have been an independent nation since. Geography & Climate The climate of the Reachlands, it is often said, can be summed up in three words: "rain, rain, rain." Scholars estimate that no matter the season, somewhere in the Reachlands it rains for at least five minutes every day. The mountains in the central part of the country, Giant's Spine, form the source for most the rivers in Lake Country to the south. The frequent rain and cold, wet winters breed hearty evergreen plants and hardier men. Some say that the Reachlands looks like a giant arm reaching back towards the Sea Beyond, which is how the country got its name. It is bordered by Kasimar to the south, protected by the range mountain range called The Split. To the west, the Reachlands coastline borders Great Horned Bay, of which the Reachlands themselves are one of the two "horns," the other being Selatos. The Reachlands are bordered on the east by the White Sea. History The Reachlands' history dates back to the first Landing of men in Deltin. Nobody alive knows for sure where the first humans came from or why they left, though some scrolls seem to indicate a catastrophe of some variety in their homeland. Regardless, the first humans took the lands and make them their home. In the coming centuries, as the population multiplied, many moved south to inhabit what are now Kasimar and Byros. Many stayed and they became the founders of the proud and ancient clans of the Reachlands, who have endured for thousands of years. Throughout the 2000's BGS, the Reachlands were battered by Drowned invaders from Vardengül. According to Reachlander legend, a human champion known only as the Skull-Shatterer issued a challenge to the Drowned sea champion to face them in single combat. After a mighty struggle, the Skull-Shatterer was about to toss the warlord off the highest peak in the Giant's Spine, when the warlord demanded the champion remove their helmet. Skull-Shatterer accepted, revealing that she was a woman. When she descended the mountain, the shocked Reachlanders swore to never underestimate a woman again. Astrid the Skull-Shatterer would eventually be ascended to a goddess of battle in the Reachlander pantheon. With the eventual assistance of local giants, the Reachlanders turned back the invaders. In 843 BGS, the War for the Reachlands was fought for independence from Kasimar. The proud Reachlanders saw the "southerners" as weak and undisciplined, and argued that they had willingly forsaken their right to the ancestral land. Baral the Bear, who would become the first king of the Reachlands, declared their demands in a document called the Rights of the First Men, which would become the Reachlands' constitution. The War ended in spectacular fashion at the Battle of Ulrid's Pass, in which legend has it Baral rode an actual grizzly bear at the head of the vanguard. A crushing Reachlander victory ensured independence, which still stands. While the Reachlanders had always lived in peace among the colossal giants who inhabited the region, by the 100's BGS things were coming to a head. Giant raiding parties were torching villages and the ruling clans of the Reachlands were too proud to reach out to Kasimar or Byros for aid. To deal with the problem, the king devised a bounty: 1,000 golden crowns for every giant's head brought to him by hunters. The plan worked, and resulted in what are now called the Giant Crusades. Over the course of several decades, nearly every giant in the Reachlands were wiped out by intrepid hunters from all over the world who'd heard about the bounty. The Crusades ended in 54 BGS with the toppling of Moosebreath John, an enormous giant, by the king himself. The city of Giant's Arm was founded on the same spot and eventually became the nation's new capitol. Today, little has changed in the Reachlands, something the people there are exceptionally proud of. They are ruled by a rotating monarchy, with each of the five major clans of the Reachlands holding power in turn. The current king, the hot-blooded Kevan MacDonald, has recently declared his support for Seratos' seperation from Kasimar. Whether or not this will lead to full-blown war once again is up to fate. Culture & Demographics The culture of the Reachlands is based primarily around skill in battle, training for battle, and boasting about your skill in battle. Reachlanders will fistfight about anything, even whose axe is sharpest or whose armor is shiniest. Alcohol only exasperates the issue. The Reachlanders are a proud people who are also deeply loyal to their family and clan. Women and men alike are allowed equal say in all matters, from war to politics. Men who object to women speaking up are often silenced by the woman herself. Religion in the Reachlands revolves around battle, too. The two chief gods are Tag, the God of Strength, and his wife Astrid, the Goddess of Victory. The Reachlanders pray to many minor gods to keep their swords sharp and bows taut, but these are the principal ones. The religious order of the Gods of Battle is the Brotherhood of Blades, an organization of devout fighting men and women who travel the entire world seeking to protect innocents and spread the gospel of their Gods. They can be recognized worldwide by their bright red capes, the color of blood. Reachlander men and women tend to be tall and strong, and have dark brown or black hair and dark eyes. They tend to have darker skin than Kasimar or Byrosians, but still quite fair. Government & Military The rule of the Reachlands falls to the five great clans: The Bears, The MacDonalds, The Fleetfoots, The Proudtops, and The Flanners. Currently, the MacDonalds hold the throne, but rule rotates in order whenever the current king passes his crown. So far, this system has worked surprisingly well, despite doubts from nearly every surrounding nation. The King and his court rule from Skystar Keep, a mighty castle in the city of Giant's Arm. The Reachlands have no real organized army, but each clan can call upon thousands of capable warriors to fight for their homeland if need be. The Reachlanders prefer violent, open melee combat, where their extreme stamina and skill with large weapons like greataxes are great advantages. When fighting in their homeland, many Reachlanders use ambush tactics, using their knowledge of the woods to gain an edge on their foes. Trade & Industry Reachlanders rarely trade with outsiders, preferring to taste the fruits of their own labors. While Reachlanders towns are few and villages small, each is self-sufficient. When traders do come calling (typically from the other continent), Reachlanders trade what they have in abundance: wood, livestock, and fish. See Also *Giant's Arm Category:Countries Category:Geography